project_regenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Foreign Relations of the Federation of Libion
The Federation of Libion has had a diverse history of foreign relations with many nations, ranging from extremely hostile to very cordial. Throughout its history, Libion has gone through phases of both isolationism and very aggressive foreign policy and has been enemies and friends with almost every nation. One of the recurring themes of Libian foreign policy is a pan-Druan concept that the Druan countries should work with each other for mutual cooperation. Libian foreign policy also often follows the widely-taught Six Worlds policy. Ahtalstan Libion has always been fairly neutral towards Ahtalstan, although the nations engage in commerce and are major trading partners. Libion first sent diplomats in 1768 to secure regional alliance with northern Ikuna (as Ahtalstan was the primary power). Libion was one of the countries in support of Osktel being the location for the post-Nine Years' War convention. Recently, Libio-Ahtalstan relations have been slowly warming up more. Artegia The Federation did not have established diplomatic ties with Artegia until 1904. However, Artegians make up a significant minority group in Libion (six million people, or about four percent), and the Zestir religion is the most popular after Damenism and irreligon. Artegia fought alongside Libion in the Global War, and the two nations are close allies today. Barkalor Libion has good relations with Barkalor and the country was one of the first that Libion established modern diplomatic relations to in 1653. Barrion Originally, Libion had poor relations with Barrion and supported Kamana'aora in the Great Eastern War, sending relief supplies and ships. Libion also wanted Barrion to end control over parts of Tir Zavira and fought the brief Barrio-Libian war against Barrion after they attempted to invade Fostarea. However, since the Osktel Accords, when Barrion agreed to give up all non-contiguous territory, Libion has maintained a friendly relationship with Barrion. Bazia Libion has a good relationship with Bazia after fighting with them in the Nine Years' War and previously had a neutral relationship with them, sending the first ambassador in 1824. Carparia One of Libion's primary adversaries has been Carparia since it started administering more authoritarian policies. Terunashin Hevayyi, Grand Minister from 1971-1983, said about Carparia: "The National Carparian Republic is one of the most dangerous adversaries of freedom and peace in modern Yuzoa. Even since the Nine Years' War, it continues to introduce more and more laws limiting what the government has to give for its people. After the violent crackdown on civilian protestors in the Kaletta region, and continued invasions against Chayan and the relocation of ethnic Chayans within its borders, it has been made apparent that this nation is one of evil. We must be watchful of this nation, and not hesitate to put sanctions on our adversary." Libion founded relations in with Carparia in 1813, the relations initally being good. When they supported the Technocratic Uprising in 1951, diplomacy with the nation started to sour. This culminated in the Nine Years' War, when both nations were actively fighting with each other, being the two primary powers of the Markaz Theatre. Even when the war ended, Libion condemned the authorities for the police violence in the province of Kaletta after peaceful protests for the area's independence. At least two thousand people are confirmed to have died in the crackdown by police. The Federation also disagrees with the nation's treatment of ethnic Chayans, sending them to relocation camps following the many wars with Chayan. Carparia and Libion today have one of the coldest relationships in all of Yuzoa. Chayan Libion was neutral to Chayan until it was first invaded by Carparia in 1843, while relations were established in 1729. Since then, Libion has pledged support towards the kingdom because they disagreed with the war. Since then, the political relations with Chayan and Carparia, and in turn Libion and Carparia, have become worse due to all the wars between them. Cyrwthye Being one of Libion's main colonies, Libion has had very good relations with Cyrwthye since its independence in 1934. Libion peacefully let Cyrwthye go in return for government to pay them thirty million Kira in a 100-year's time span. Cyrwthye paid the money off very quickly as they had an economic explosion after only ten years of being independent. Cyrwthye has promoted both the endemic Cyrwthyen culture as well as Libian culture and has similar worldviews to Libion. Dafabsid Dafabsid had a neutral relation with Libion, though when Dafabsid denied the Coalition rights to use it as a base of operation on the Markaz front, the Coalition accused it of having underground relations with the Coaxis. They soon invaded the Lozed Archipelago and the ensuing conflict was one of the deadliest in Dafabsid's history. However, relations warmed up after the war ended, and the nations are allies in the modern era. Danellia Diplomatic relationships with Danellia were established as early as 1697. Libion had good relations with Danellia, until a regime shift caused them to join the Coaxis in the 1940's. However, after the war, Libion resumed good relations with Danellia and the two nations became closely associated, as they both are close trading partners today. Ebrua Libion has good relations with Ebrua and fought alongside them in the Nine Years' War. Diplomatic ties were established in 1782. Fja Just like the other Nulu nations, Libion has a good relation with the Fja City State, having established relations in 1764. Fostarea Fostarea has always been one of the staunchest allies of Libion, and Libion of Fostarea. They established diplomatic relationships in 1603. The nations have supported each other economically and Fostarea has been one of the largest trading partners of Libion since it was founded. Libion has always felt a need to protect Fostarea and defended it during invasions by Barrion and Nyslof. Fostarea remained neutral during the Nine Years' War, but Libion sent twenty destroyers from its navy for Fostarea to defend itself in case of an invasion from the Technocracy. Libion and Fostarea celebrate each other's culture, each having a special holiday to honor the other. Ghawasanea Ever since Ghawasanea joined the Druan Union, the Federation has engaged in commerce and friendly alliance with the nation. The first ambassadors were sent to the Ghawasanean capital in 1863 and the nations have always been cordial to each other. Ghawasanea is also close to Libion's former colony Cyrwthye. Gochtar Republic Libion had established a good relationship with the Gochtar Khaganate in 1793. However, when the new Gochtar Republic was instituted in 1835, the new leader of the nation was very hostile towards Libion. This led to a mentality in the Gochtar Republic that Libion was an enemy nation. However, this rationale has been outdated since the Nine Years' War and the forming of the Druan Union. Today, the two nations are on much better terms. Grayia Libion established relations with Grayia in 1721 following the establishment of the Cyrwthye Protectorate. Grayia has been neutral to the Federation, though has warmed up since the founding of the Druan Union. Greater Ohuryean Technocracy Libion established diplomacy with the Ohuryen Kingdom in 1712. Though neutral at first, the Federation was infuriated at the Ohuryen attempt to invade Fostarea in the Fostarean Wars from 1770-1780. The Libians fought alongside the Fostareans to fend off the attacks. Afterwards, the nations were cold to each other. However, this escalated as the region began to give more power to the universities. The Federation considered this extremely bureaucratic (something which many other nations consider the Federation) and spoke against this. Libion was expressly opposed to the Technocratic Uprising of 1951, calling it a "massive danger to liberty and democracy" and calling the new nation "the most dangerous enemy other than Carparia". Libion set up the government of Lentia to act as a buffer state in between the two superpowers as to not leave either in a vulnerable position. Libion was also very angry about the Technocracy's invasion of the Metillic Empire, a close ally of Libion. However, before the end of the year the nations were engaged in fighting throughout the Beshurek and Sura mountains as the Nine Years' War broke out. Though the GOT lost the war, Libion still considers them a very dangerous country today and has imposed sanctions and tariffs numerous times. Greater Palantine Republic The Greater Palantine Republic has been a valuable ally of Libion ever since they fought in the Nine Years' War together. The two nations established diplomatic ties in 1856 and traded each other for goods such as vanilla, mahogany, coffee, and diamonds from the GPR and salt, wine, steel, and fruit from the Federation. They became especially close after the Nine Years' War and today are major trading partners. The GPR is also the reason Libion is a close ally of the Alliance of the Orient. Interakia Ever since its founding in 1965, Libion has supported the Artegian control over Interakia and contested the Ovulangean rights to the land. This is because of Libion's close association with Artegia. However, most other countries do not support or even condemn the actions of Artegia and therefore the Federation as well. Kamana'aora Libion was initially neutral to Kamana'aora (establishing relations in 1823), but during the Great Eastern War from 1890-91, Libian supplied Kamana'aora ships and troops to fight against Barrion, at that point considered an enemy. Although the nation has remained neutral in recent years, it maintains a good relationship with Libion and has considered joining the Druan Union. Kamuti Republic Although Libion has been officially neutral to Kamuti since its founding in 1960, most Libians and Libian politicians disagree with the extremist policies of the Kamuti Republic. Many recent Grand Ministers have cited the "danger to Kamuti society" caused by the theocratic dictatorship that has ruled the country since 1962. As a result, Libion does not engage in much commerce with the nation. Khavaria Libion founded relations with the Khavar Confederation in 1693. The nations were neutral but grew to be rivals, as both nations were competing for hegemony of Drua. This culminated into the Khavar-Libian War, lasting from 1887-1891. Libion defeated Khavaria and gained some of the eastern regions. This infuriated many Khavarians, and is the main reason the "On the Federation" section of On the Great Game of the Countries was so aggressive. After this, the two countries were bitter enemies. During the Technocratic Uprising of 1951, Khavaria joined the Axis of Cooperation, causing political diplomacy to stop entirely (as Libion was part of the Coalition). During the outbreak of the Nine Years' War, started by the invasion of the Metillic Empire by the GOT, the two nations were involved in direct fighting on the Druan Front. During the postwar Osktel Accords, Khavaria ceded almost all of its territory to the Federation and kept only Niscea and parts of Xanor and Toria, renaming itself to the Khavar-Niscean Republic. However, the two nations also signed the Druan Pact, which promised mutual friendship and special rights to the new Khavar Territories. Since the forming of the Druan Union in 1978, the two nations have been friendly and in fact are very close today. Krapati Libion founded relations with Krapati in 1787. The two nations are close because of Krapati's association with the Alliance of the Orient, the commerce widespread between the two, and the nations both being on the Coalition in the Nine Years' War. The two countries engage in economic affairs and have been good allies since the 1940's. be finished at a later date Category:Libion Category:Foreign Relations